1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the transfer and mixing of pulverulent products, firstly contained in jars located at a first location, towards a second location, which can be a raised transporting path.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain products are handled in tight enclosures such as e.g. glove boxes, so that they are difficult to transport. The invention is used in circumstances of this nature. It is necessary to design a machine making it possible to grasp the jars and transport them in front of the second location before emptying them into it. It is necessary for the operation to be perfectly reliable and for it to be accompanied by no dispersion of the jar content, which may be toxic or dangerous, which also justifies the use of a completely automatic transfer process. It has been that the pulverulent products contained in the jars are often inadequately mixed, so that it is necessary to carry out such a mixing operation with the machine prior to emptying into the second location.
U.S. Pat. 4,569,623 and French Patent 2,617,817 describe more rudimentary devices, which are suitable neither for the automation of the transfer (the jars having to be fixed manually), nor for the preliminary mixing of the powder, nor for broad transfer possibilities, because the device has a fixed part linked with an emptying path and has no valve by means of which the jar can be retained and confined in the machine during the displacement of the body towards the emptying path.